


Levi is Boss [Fanart Miniseries]

by Idishi



Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eren being his little bitch, Fanart, Levi being a boss, M/M, Pet Play, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: Rough sketches of Levi putting his pet in its place.-Or, a set of images that pop up in my head depicting Riren in D/s  settings
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096439
Kudos: 53





	1. On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master was disappointed.  
> Eren knew it would be a long night.


	2. My Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just blatant possessiveness and territoriality.


	3. Don't Escape Me [Crossposted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A digital painting that I posted as a standalone work (also titled " ** _Don't Escape Me_** ") but thought it also belonged here.


End file.
